transformers: 1939
by The imaginationist
Summary: What if the transformers didn't arrive to earth on the 2000's (bayformers), but instead in the wake of the world's greatest conflict. The sets have begun to stage and allies as well as enemies will come in the darkest of days. Allies vs axis, Autobot vs decepticons, alliances withboth sides will be taken. And earth will never be the same.
1. prologue

Prologue-

The explosions we rattling iacon as the deception siege had finally drawn to it's last waves. Sintinal stood over the war room's table and let his head hang. Many generals were giving orders to messengers to send to soldiers just outside the main courtyard. He glanced up at the live feed of the decagon. Megatron's fleet, well what was left of it, had it's grip on the last Autobot stronghold on planet.

"Strax, find any aerialbots you can, you have to take down the bombers."

Ordered Sinintal prime.

"I'll scramble some if any remain. Sorry prime, but there aren't many of us left."

Strax acknowledged the elder prime and left the war room. At that moment, on the security cameras, the decepticons barged through the front doors of the decagon. Many soldiers were firing from the end of the halls. Through all the crossfire, sintinal only saw one fate, analilation. The generals stood around the room, and all they can do is watch.

Sintinal shook his head slowly and kneeled down onto one knee. He turned to the generals, and they looked at him. The guards even strayed away from their posts and moved onto sintinal. It was the end of the war, the end of Cybertron as they knew it. One of the generals, scatter shock, moved in on the old bot.

"Prime, we only have one more option."

Sintinal had shocks run up and down his servos. He knew what that meant, and he prayed to primus it wouldn't come to this. After many generations, countless attempts for peace, not even he thought that a peaceful bot such as himself would have to do such a thing to his own people. But Sintinal began to laugh. Everyone was confused by the old bot.

"You know, everyone still calls me a prime, but I'm not. Optimus now carries the matrix, and I am not noting but an old bot. A civilian who is now tasked to make the hardest choice in the history of our planet. To blow Iacon off the face of cybertron. Now that the enemy is literally right outside, I no longer see a choice."

The room was silent. They can hear the gunshots and explosions sounding much closer than before. He was right, the Autobots did plan to fight to the last bot. Sintinal

Grabbed a microphone and held it to his mouth.

"Optimus, come in. This is Sintinal."

Out on the edge of kaon, a ship bearing the Autobot symbol resides near a fallen decepticon cruiser. The young prime was sitting in the co-pilot seat next to Ironhide. Everyone jumped up, elated to hear a voice other than the ones inside the ship.

"I read you, sintinal."

Sintinal was glad to hear his pupil's voice.

"Did the refugee ships make it off planet?"

"The mission was successful, sir. We arrived at Kaon awaiting further instructions."

sintinal was overjoyed to hear the news. But he nearly began to break down.

"I... I need you to send this message to the refugee ships. Iacon has fallen And cybertron's energon reserves have run dry. The core has shut itself down and the planet is about to go dark."

Optimus and the rest of the bots did not know what to do nor say. They just received word their world is now dead. Bumblebee and hound just looked at each other in disbelief. Ratchet shown no emotion. And both ironhide and prime were furious, but too saddened to show such an expression.

"Optimus, you must go with the refugee ships. You must lead what is left of our people. Find us a new home among the stars."

Said sintinal on the verge of leaking coolant from his optic. The generals gathered around the table and pulled out their keys and unlocked the safe. The contents were a small detonator and one key. Sintinal pulled out the last key and was hesitant. He can only imagine the horrors of the aftermath. Then banging on the war room door snapped sintinal back into it. He inserted the key into the detonator.

"Til all are one..."

Sintinal pressed the button, and everything went radio silent for optimus and his crew.

"sintinal, Sintinal! Respond Sintinal!"

Optimus yelled into the comms. There were no responce after that. Ratchet looked at his arm and recorded the time.

"41:57. Mark the time of Iacon's destruction. We'll need it to place it in the historical archive."

Bumblebee jumped out of his seat.

"Historical archive, are you kidding me Ratch? There is no historical archive. Not anymore, sintinal just blew it up along with everything we called home!"

"Bumblebee,"

Optimus turned to his scout.

"Enough!"

He shouted. The cocpit went silent. The young prime enhailed deeply, trying to keep his emotions in check. Everyone looked to the prime. Their optics pleeding to him,

"Orders, sir. We don't know what to do."

Prime turned back into his seat and gazed out to darkmount, Megatron's fortress. Dead and eerie.

"We.. We need to get to the ships in orbit, and get away from the system."

Optimus started the engines. Ironhide took the controls and they fled upwards to the second moon. It was a short silent trip. Everyone had their minds on Iacon. Both hound and bee looked outside the window and can see the smoke clouds above what use to be the capital city. They were already out of orbit and far away enough to see the damage on the other side of Cybertron. Ratchet, Ironhide, and optimus could see the destruction from the cockpit.

"Primus.."

Was the one word anyone could say. Just a few hours ago, the city was mostly in one piece. Nothing but burnt metal and flames remained. The five stared at the smoke, and only the smoke. Smoke was all they can see. Smoke was the one thing that is left carved in their memory banks now. Something scratched the side of their ship, causing everyone to snap out of it. They look forward to the remanents of the refugee fleet...

"No.. Impossible..."

The only two words that they can get out. They saw ships from both parties floating in space. And most of it was falling back to Cybertron.

"Who did this?"

Ironhide asked. Optimus saw a sole ship floating still intact out of everything else. It headed the deception symbol. It was escaping the wreckage.

"Follow that ship!"

Optimus ordered. Ironhide flew swiftly around the debris left over from the attack. Hound jumped onto the cannon system.

"Guns ready."

Said hound holding the controls.

"Wait for my orders."

Said optimus.

On the nemisis, Megatron sat in delight on his victory in space. Astrotrain at the flight controls, along with starscream co-piloting. He sits in his chair enjoying the sights of destruction he had caused.

"The final victory for our cause. A new era has dawned, my brothers."

Said Megatron.

"Yes my liege. The Autobots were weak, foolish to side against you."

Said starscream, kissing tailpipe.

"Silence starscream, the Autobots were all but weak! Look what they have don't to our precious planet. Now we have to find new resources for our race to exist."

Shouted Megatron, putting starscream in his place.

"Lord Megatron, I have reports that Iacon had been destroyed. A bomb By descriptions on the ground."

Sound wave reported.

"Yes, just as predicted. A foolish attempt to erraticate us. No matter, we still have forces on the ground as well as searching for energon elsewhere."

Megatron said laying farther back into his seat. Starscream kept his distance from his master. He knew what would happen if he stepped too far out of place. He laid optic on Astrotrain, with all his focus on the route ahead. Not the most closest ally to Megatron directly, but loyal none the less.

Shockwave laid his sole optic on the sights of the cannon. Orders were to shoot anything that looks to still be functioning. The silence was somewhat nerve racking. Everyone was on edge after their final assault, paranoid of any surviving Autobots out there. But it was justifiable.

Ironhide had control of the ark's flight. He he'd to keep the ship, and only the ship in mind. Or else his emotions would get the beat of him. Hound kept his finger on the trigger, waiting for anything to go down. Ratchet and bee awaits for the slightest hint of attack from the deception ship. Prime had done the same.

"Lord Megatron, we've picked up life signals on radar. Five to be exact."

Soundwave reported. Megatron simply gave shockwave the signal.

"Eliminate any loose ends, shockwave."

Shells ignite around the ark as Ironhide maneuvered around debris from destroyed ships. Hound aimed his cannon on the deception ship.

"Any orders now, prime?"

Hound asked sarcasticly.

"Hold your fire, hound!"

Optimus placed a comm link to the deception ship.

"This is Autobot shuttle, ark. Hold your fire and identify yourselves."

Megatron grinned to see his for on hologram.

"Ahh, well if it isn't optimus, the last prime."

"Megatron.. Stand down, or be destroyed!"

"Such deadly threats for a peaceful bot. I thank you for the offer, prime. But you Autobots have taken Cybertron from us. And we do not negotiate with terrorists."

Megatron cut the feed.

"Shockwave, blast them out of their ship!"

"Terrorists?"

Ironhide asked himself.

"Wait until I get my cannon on Megatron's big snout, I'll"

Ironhide's words were interrupted by a nearby shell nearly striking the ship. More cannon fire erupted near the ark. Hound began to return fire. Neither ships took much damage out of the chaos.

"We really need to work on your aim, hound."

Mocked Bumblebee.

"Frag you, bee!"

As hound fired at the engines of the deception ship. An explosion erupted violently behind the Nemesis

"Lord Megatron, engine systems are going critical!"

Soundwave shouted as he held onto his chair. The ship rocked like crazy. Starscream forced his way to the doors of the ship.

"Lord Megatron, since our cycloptic friend cannot shoot worth slag, shall I tip the odds into our favor?"

Asked starscream as he held a detonation charge. Megatron nods his head. Starscream quickly opens the ship's door, letting much of the air out of the room. Starscream gets sucked out of the ship. Astrotrain Flips a switch and closes the door. Starscream transforms into his cybertronian fighter and flew around the debris to the ark. He transforms back into his robot form and latched onto the ship, placing the charge onto the engines. Starscream flies back to the nemesis. He enters from the doors and nods to megatron.

"Open the space bridge, Soundwave. Cybertron has no use to us any longer."

"Lord Megatron, what of the soldiers still on planet?"

Astrotrain asked.

"They have served their purpose."

Megatron said menacingly.

"Soundwave, now!"

Soundwave activates the bridge. The portal opens a few miles away from them. Bumblebee spots the bridge opening. He grabs ironhide's sholder and points to it. Ironhide floors the accelerater. Everyone waits in anticipation for intercepting Megatron and his soldiers. Killing them to avenge Cybertron and all of it's inhabitants who had perished in their war.

The nemesis enters the bridge first. Megatron gives the signal to starscream. He detonates the explosives on the ark. The blast shoved the Autobots out of their seats. And the force sends their ship crashing into the Nemesis. Both ships were knocked out of the stream of the space bridge. Both parties were sent off coarse in the same direction. An unknown planet with a small moon in orbit.

Both ships just miss the small moon, but the Ark got slightly caught in it's orbit. Sending them around the moon and on the other side of the planet, towards water. The nemesis speeds directly toward land. Neither party was aware of this at the time. Everyone was knocked into stasis from the crash in the space bridge stream. And neither Autobot nor Deception would imagine what there were to stumble upon next.


	2. Chapter 1- first contact

(Note:these first two or three chapters will be short. It is purely to establish the locations and the situations both sides find themselves in.)

Chapter 1- first contact

The Nemesis burned in it's destruction on the impact. Starscream was the first to awaken. He struggled to lift himself up off the floor of the ship. His comrades were under the twisted metal and burning debris. And Megatron, his husk was under the most debris. Which made the devious con smile. After the eons of being Bullied by his tyrant master, he is finally free.

Soundwave was the second to wake up. His body was protected from impact via his monitor, so he stood up a little easier than Starscream. He saw Starscream standing inside the ship. He was aided by the second in command in clearing some of the wreckage from the escape hatch. Neither one of them said a word. Getting out of a burning death trap filled with explosive energon was clearly the first order of business.

Shockwave was third to snap out of stasis. His sole optic gazed upon both Soundwave and Starscream moving the debris. He pushed himself onto his feet and aimed his arm cannon. Both Soundwave and Starscream hear the winding plasma building up behind them. They both find Shockwave aiming at the hatch. They jump out of the way in time to miss the blast. The metal either evaporated or was pushed out the hatch. Either way, the hatch was open.

"You fool, you could have terminated me!"

Starscream shouted. He paid no mind to Shockwave after that, he was far too curious to find out where in the universe they had landed. Shockwave stepped out of the ship and surveyed the land.

"You're plan to blow up the Autobots was illogical, Starscream."

The calculating con said as he stared at the enviorment.

"My aim was accurate precise."

Starscream turned to his ally.

"Please. With one eye and a bad aim, I had no choice. You should have spent more time in the field, or at least a firing range instead of some cramped laboratory."

Shockwave looked into the distance.

"Illogical, my brain is more useful in a lab. Save the fighting for the weak minded."

Starscream took the insult personally. He walked up into Shockwave's face and began shouting.

"Are you calling Megatron weak minded? Are you calling your new leader weak minded?"

Shockwave's expressionless face said it all. Pure idiocy coming from the second in command. To think Megatron let some egotistic con take to such high authority? And new leader; has Megatron died in the crash?

"Under what ground do you elect yourself leader, Starscream?"

Shockwave asked. Starscream let out a short gasp.

"Why, the death of our leader. Megatron has perished in the crash, a tragic blow to the deception cause."

Said Starscream in his sarcastic and dramatic tone.

"And being second in command, that's what gives me the ground!"

He shouts. But Megatron was alive. Soundwave helped carry his master outside of the ship. To starscream's surprise, he is placed in his current rank yet again. Megatron let out a deep nearly growling sound as he gazed upon his second in command.

"Starscream, I still function!"

He screamed at scream. Shockwave turns to his master.

"Lord Megatron, this planet is unknown to our records. It is carbon based and signs of life are abundant."

Megatron took his first glimpse of this strange planet. Organic life was the lowest of the low. Weak, fleshy, easy to squash at the slightest thought. Megatron took a look at the crashed ship.

"Lord Megatron, Astrotrain is still in there."

Starscream reminded him. Megatron just stared at the wreckage. He became angry, cursing the Autobots for ruining his grand escape. He gazed at Starscream, it was his plan. He towered above Starscream as he walked toward his second in command. Starscream began to walk backwards quickly, avoided Megatron.

"Uhh, lord Megatron. This.. This was your plan!"

He argued. Megatron grabbed Starscream by the throat and slammed him into the tree his was attempting to cower behind.

"This was YOUR plan!"

He yelled into Scream's faceplate. He threw Starscream on the ground.

"And now our ship is destroyed."

He said kicking Starscream in the stomach as he was on the ground. He flipped onto his back.

"And now..."

Megatron raised his cannon to Starscream's face. Starscream began to plead for his life.

"Please master! The Autobots would have killed us, the crash that led us here was just by fate. They are probably dead now."

Megatron charged his cannon, then lowered it. Starscream picked himself up and sat on his knees, laughing and nearly kissing his master's feet. Megatron kicked Starscream in the head, forcing him off his leg.

"Spare your petty pleading, Starscream. The only reason you are not pieces on the ground is because I must ration all of our energon supply. A supply YOU almost destroyed with your recklessness!"

Their conversation was cut short. A small force of small vehicles came into the field. The cons turned around to find small creatures climbing out of their vehicles. They were shouting at them, aiming their tiny weapons at them. Megatron aimed his cannon, the rest of the cons took aim as well. But soon they realized their ship was entirely surrounded by these fleshlings. Megatron lowered his cannon.

"Save your energon, there are too many of them. And activate your universal translators. There has to be some sort of frequency that atones to these primitive fleshlings."

Then one of the creatures stepped out of the lead vehicle. He looked up to them with a penetrating stare. He barely took a step out of the vehicle and turned to a soldier.

"Contact Berlin, the Fuhrer would want to see this."


	3. Chapter 2- first contact part 2

(Again, short chapters strictly to set the locations of both parties. This should be the last short one for now.)

Chapter 2- first contact part 2

The ark was left in a smoking crater. Energon spews from pipes disconnected from the ship's engines. Sparks shoot out all around the interior. Hound lies on top the cannon controls, barely able to see clear. His optics are blurry; he barely has the energy to stand. He slips on a pool of energon leaking out of the ship's tank. He moans in pain as he hit the ground head first. He gets up and finds himself covered in energon.

"Wh.. Whaa?"

He looks at his hands, the energon covered him. He couldn't tell if it was his or not. He turns to the others in the ship. Ironhide was lying on his back in the chair. He was in stasis from the crash. Prime was strapped in his seat, his torso was held up by his belt. His head hung with his optics offline. Hound ran over to the both of them assuming the worst.

"Hide, Hide!"

He shook Ironhide, but he was out cold.

"Prime? Prime! C'mon, prime..."

Optimus didn't wake up either. Just then he heard Bumblebee moan as he slowly sits up. He was across the cockpit from where he was before the crash. He focuses his optics on Hound. Hound rushes to his aid. Helping Bee to his feet slowly.

"Uhh, what happened?"

Bee asked Hound. Hound shook his head slowly.

"They must've shot the engines. That blast rammed us straight into Megatron's ship."

Hound answered. Bee tapped him on the shoulder and walked over to Optimus and Ironhide. The two of them grabbed Ironhide by the arms and dragged him out of the ship. They lay Ironhide on a strip of the ark that separated on impact. He was still out. They went back into the ship and grabbed Optimus. He was waking up as Bee and Hound dragged him out of the ship. They place him next to Ironhode.

"Don't move, Optimus."

Bee ordered. Optimus slowly turned his head to the crash. He closed his optics for a moment; he was in much pain after impact. Hound went back into the ship and aided in getting Ratchet out, who was awake when he found him. Ratchet limped out to the rest of the bots and sat down. He immediately turned to Ironhide and scanned him.

"He is okay, he just needs rest."

Ratchet announced to the group. Optimus heard his old friend, but he kept his optics closed.

"We all do, just.. For a moment."

He said in a soft yet agonized tone. Bee and Hound sat down next to their squad and watched the ark spark from the inside and leak energon on the outside. For as much chaos recent events were to the group, this was almost peaceful. Bee looked at his friends, most of whom were in pain. He felt hopeless to help them. He looked at the ground, felt the soil beneath his feet. A strange new planet awaited them.

A few moments have passed and Optimus opened his optics again then sat up. Hound tried to keep him from standing up, but Prime insisted. He was able to stand on his two feet; so was Ratchet. He looked at Ironhide, he had his optics open. He looked at Prime and realized what had happened.

"Aww, sneaky piece of slag screamer. I saw him flying past our ship in the corner of my optic, Prime. I'm sorry."

Optimus shook his head. He reached out his hand, and Hide took it.

"It was not your fault, you had enough to worry about. It was me who should have spotted him."

Hide sat up and looked at his friends, all a bit beat up from the crash. Bee patted Hide on the back.

"Good to see you still function."

Bee said sarcastically.

"Autobots, we have been marooned here on this planet. We need to discover what sort of lifeforms, if any, we are dealing with. And if they are intelligent, find yourself an alt mode. We will go on our own and explore the area. No contact with any species until we knew what we are dealing with. Now roll out!"

Optimus ordered. The five bots went their seperate way, out of the mountains and to the local settlements. Unknowing what they shall stumble upon next.

'Good morning islanders, another beautiful day in Hawaii!'

A voice on the radio announced. Prime was in a fire truck alt mode driving around the city

'Today is November 1st, 1941. The sun is shining over this beautiful Oahu morning. I'm David mays and this is the Oahu radio new show.'

Optimus drove around the town and took in his surroundings. Small fleshy creatures with their communities and growing technology. From medical facilities to educational centers, and an aquatic armed force ready to take on any threat. From his alt mode he radios the other Autobots.

"This is optimus, how goes the scanned forms?"

Ratchet chimes in on the radio as he drives his new ambulance form.

"Ratchet here, all seems to work fine."

Bumblebee in a 1940's yellow Chevy car.

"Bee here, looking styled."

Ironhide in a military 1\2 track form.

"This is Ironhide, ready to roll."

Hound radios in as his robot form. A large number of natives have weapons pointing at him. He raises his hands in the air. He looks all around, and he is truly pinned down.

"This is hound. And uhh... Gonna need some back up here..."


	4. Chapter 3- alliance

(Sorry for the slight delay guys, I was struck with a case of writer's block. But cured now. :D so without further ado, I present chapter three of transformers: 1939. Enjoy!)

Chapter 3- alliance

Just 30 miles on the outskirts of Berlin, a steam engine rolls through the country side. The engine chugged along full force straight to the heart of Nazi Germany. Inside the railcars laid munitions and vehicles to be transported from the station to the front lines. But something else were hidden inside the railcars, something so advanced and more deadly than a bullet or bomb. Megatron and his decepticons were in vehicle mode on the flat open cars of the train. With Astrotrain disguised as the same locomotive as the one pulling his master and fellow decepticons.

Neither one of them knew of these natives intentions. Not even Megatron had a clue where in the universe they were. All they knew is that they were being taken to the native leader. And that they had no choice but to cooperate with the tiny fleshlings. Which made Megatron furious. He of all Cybertronians, forced to work with tiny meat sacks so he would not get killed. He secretly felt ashamed of himself. As if he couldn't stomp the natives to nothing.

The train pulled into the base and the Germans began to unload it. All of the vehicles were taken off the train and brought to the were house where many German soldiers were waiting. And one in particular was guarded by many soldiers. He begins to slowly walk toward Megatron and his decepticons. He held his hands behind his back and as he walked passed his men, they held out their hands in salute.

"I have seen these machines before."

He told the captain.

"Yes Fhürer, but there is something more to them."

The captain pointed his hand to Megatron and his cons. All the soldiers pointed their guns at the machines. Megatron slowly transformed before the fürer's eyes. He was frightened as Megatron kneeled to his level, face to faceplate. The leader stood his ground.

"So you are the little fleshlings leader?"

Megatron asked the German. The captain argued with Megatron.

"He his Adolf Hitler, the fhürer of the third Reich."

All of the soldiers gave their salute of the arm and shout.

'Hail Hitler!'

Megatron glanced at all of the soldiers, then to Hitler. Every one of the soldiers mindlessly loyal towards him. Megatron stared into Hitler's eyes, he can see into the pit where a soul should be. The ruthlessness in his penetrating stare toward the towering con. It nearly intimidated Megatron. Megatron chuckled and stood up on his feet. He orders his men to transform. Hitler was speechless of these beings.

Hitler walked closer toward the cons. He scanned their stature and shape. Humanoid mechanical people. It was nearly unbelievable to the fhürer. He walked up to starscream and examined the con from head to toe.

"What are you looking at, fleshling?"

Starscream scolded. Megatron glares at starscream. He slowly walks toward his leutinant.

"Excuse me, Fhürer."

Said Megatron stepping over the small human. Starscream began to smile over his fright. Megatron towered over starscream, forcing scream to cower under his false expression of unintimidation.

"Starscream, be polite. We are their guests."

"Um, yes Lord Megatron?.."

Said Starscream in slight confusion. Hitler turned to one of his soldiers and whispered into his ear. He ran off to carry on his message.

"Megatron, is it?"

Megatron turns to Hitler and nods.

"I welcome you and your people to Earth. I am the fhürer, or supreme leader, of the German empire. You are in the capital of my nation. Your vehicle you crashed seems to be beyond repair. Yet our engineers are working on fixing it for you."

Megatron nods to Hitler.

"I thank you, Fhürer. But the technology is much too advanced for your people."

Hitler insists on his generosity.

"No Megatron. I must. But in the time being, we can have a sort of arrangement."

Megatron is interested.

"What sort of arrangement?"

"Lord Megatron, are you serious?"

Astrotrain asked.

"We must, Astrotrain. Our ship is destroyed and we are in their territory. But this Hitler is very interesting."

Megatron insists.

"I find this logical, lord Megatron. And I believe as well that he has reminiscence of you."

Shockwave said. Soundwave looked out the window of the were house. Soldiers marching and following orders. A small convoy leaves the base.

"Lord Megatron, what do you believe we have stumbled into?"

Soundwave asked his master.

"A civilization that is on the verge of greatness, Soundwave."

"So what are we suppose to do? Be this fleshling's servants?"

Starscream asked.

"No, Starscream. A partnership. These 'Nazis' may be small, but they have great power. And their leader has complete influence on the local population. A very convenient tool at our disposal."

Megatron says to his loyalists. Astrotrain's optics widen.

"Oh Megatron, you don't mean.."

"I do, Astrotrain. With the right amount of push and influence on Hitler himself, he can be a very valuable asset for our cause."

The convoy leaves the military base. Hitler stares at the were house, off in the far distance. He slowly taps his fingers on his knees. Deep in thought. This turn of events is possibly the one thing that gives Germany the complete upper hand in the war. The captain is sitting next to Hitler. He avoids eye contact with his fhürer. But he cannot avoid what just happened. Beings from another world literally land on their door step.

"Sir, might I ask of the metal soldiers?"

The captain finally breaks the silence. Hitler doesn't moves his eyes from the were house.

"Those machines may be the one thing that can win us the war for certain. But their leader, Megatron, he isn't stupid. I can tell that were ever he is from, he was a great leader, or general. He thinks he is to control me. To control the third Reich. But he is strongly mistaken. We will have them under our full control."

The captain became nervous of his leader's plan.

"And if it doesn't work?..."

Hitler still has his eyes on the were house.

"Then we destroy them..."

The convoy takes a turn into the trees that camoflauges the base from the city. Hitler can no longer see the were house. He turns his head straight, toward the wind shield of the car. He knows this alliance won't be forever. And that they will eventually turn on him. He knows deception when he sees it. He is the master of deception. And he awaits for the cat and mouse game to begin.


	5. Chapter 4- German war machines

(The Imaginationist here, sorry this took so long to be released. I've had writer's block and I also released episode of my code lyoko fan fiction. If you're a fan of that show, take a look, it's a dark and more twisted season for the show. Anyway, here is a long awaited chapter of Transformers: 1939. Enjoy! And P.S., the next chapter will finally heat things up.)

Chapter 4- German war machines

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots arrived on the edge of the military base. Everyone stayed in their alt mode to stay camouflaged. Ratchet was able to get a better angle and get a good read out of the base. He drove back to the rest of the Autobots and they formed a huddle of vehicles.

"Their is only one way in, that's without being shot at or making a scene for the rest of the locals. If you ask me prime, we reveal ourselves to the local militia."

Ratchet announced. Prime thought of this for a second. Revealing themselves could put everyone in danger, but hound was in trouble. After a moment of silence, optimus scanned his fellow autobots. He saw no choice but forward with ratchet's idea.

The Autobots drove in single file down the dirt road toward the base. Approaching the main gate, security was stunned to see no one operating the vehicles. The guard walked out to the fire truck and knocked on prime's window. He rolls it down to reveal no driver.

"You must take us to your leader, it is an emergency."

Prime stated. The guard froze in place afterwards. The gates opened and the Autobots drove onto the military base. The security raised the silent alarm, and many soldiers rushed to defend their post. The group drove cautiously passed all the armed natives. They were all nervous of these tiny people. They had no idea their intentions. Bee and Hide kept close by, ready to transform and give'em hell.

The natives circled around the Autobots. Aiming their weapons at the vehicles. No sign of Hound. Which made the rest even more frightened. The natives whispered to each other, awaiting for something to happen. A group of them were standing in a huddle whispering. Then the group walked up to the vehicles.

"You can drop the disguise."

He ordered the Autobots. Prime was the first to transform. Then Ratchet, Bee and Hide followed. The soldiers stood back and watched in amazement. The captain approached Prime. He examined the not slowly.

"So they've built more of you."

He said.

"Excuse me?"

Prime asked. One of the native soldiers stood out of place.

"The Germans, they send you?"

"I can assure you, we do not originate from these 'Germans'."

Said ratchet to the grunt. The captain looked at Ratchet with a questionable glare.

"What have you done with Hound?"

Bee shouted behind prime's back. Prime placed his hand on Bee's shoulder and asked him to step down.

"What my friend is trying to ask is the whereabouts of our soldier."

The captain looked at a fellow soldier, nodding his head. The soldier ran off.

"We have your friend. But how do I know we can trust you, metal men?"

Bee stepped in front of prime.

"Yeah, we can ask the same."

The captain stared at Bee. His hothead attitude wasn't going so well with the native. A few tanks rolled out with their cannons pointed in the opposite direction. Hound appeared with his hands up. Bee took a step up, but Ironhide grabbed his shoulder. The captain looked at prime. Prime stood there, towering over the soldier.

"So the German war machines made their way here."

The captain shook his head and he leaned against a jeep. One of the soldiers stepped up to the captain.

"Sir, what are we gonna do with these things?"

"I don't know."

He said rubbing his head.

"Maybe we should take'em apart, see what makes them tick?"

Bee glared at the soldier.

"Maybe we should do the same."

He comments.

"Bumblebee!"

Prime growled.

"I apologize for my friend. We have had a very rough few cycles."

Ratchetcooks to the captain.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But why do you assume we are these German's war machines?"

The captain got off of the jeep and walked slowly toward Ratchet.

"The Nazis are in control of what Intel describes 'giant metal men'. And of coarse, you.. Things.. Fit that description perfectly."

The Autobots turn to each other and all think the same thing. The cons are already forming alliances with the natives. Prime and Ratchet walk away from the group and begin to whisper.

"We have to finish this now, prime."

Said ratchet.

"Patience, old friend. These natives can be a useful ally in discovering their location."

"But Optimus, we need more help than location. If we are to take on Megatron and his new allies, we're going to need more than their Intel."

"Ratchet, we cannot lead these natives into our conflict."

Prime turns to the captain and crosses his arms.

"Captain, we can assure to you that we are not apart of this German faction. But what I can assure you is that the Decepticons are a threat. If you can give us a location to intercept, we will be out of your way."

The captain looked at his troops. The men looked to the captain. None of them know if they can trust these metal beings. But what they do know is that they are here, and the Germans have some as well.

'Is this a trick against the United States? Wait, why would the Gerrys attack now? They do not seem like they will harm us.' The captain thought to himself. He thinks over this for another moment.

"I am going to contact the white house. They will want to know of this discovery. In the meantime, keep a close eye on these things."

He told his lieutenant as he jumped into the jeep. The soldier turned to the Autobots as the captain drove away. He looked up at Ironhide, amazed by what he sees. Ironhide on the other hand, not so much. Prime walked away from the group and began to scan his surroundings. Bee and Hound looked at Ratchet.

"So we're just going to sit here and wait?" Hound asked.

"I don't trust something I can juggle." Said Bee.

"We're going to have to play by their rules. It is their planet, anyway." The old not said sitting on the ground. The three followed His lead.

"Megatron destroys Cybertron, now he finds a new planet to try and conquer. As if ours wasn't enough." Ironhide barked.

"And prime doesn't want the natives in the fight. But Megatron is surely going to bring them in, if not us." Ratchet said shaking his head. He closes his optics and places his fingers over his eyes. He attempts to hold back any coolant from seeping from his optics.

"Prime isn't ready to lead; he's far too young. I fear this war is already over, and we're just delaying the inevitable." The medic said. Which only brought the tone down even more.

The base carried on as usual. Just moving around the Autobots. A convoy moved out and drove away from the base. One of the half-traks broke off from the convoy and into the mountains. Soundwave transformed and place his hand to his faceplate.

"Lord Megatron, the German intelligence was correct. The Autobots are here."

In Berlin, Megatron stood with Shockwave talking into his mouth peace.

"Affirmative, Soundwave. We shall eradicate the Autobots, and the natives aiding them. Hold position until further notice."

Megatron ended the call. Hitler was standing with him on a balcony, closer to his height.

"We need to mount an attack on the Hawaiian island." Megatron told Hitler.

"Our quarrel is not with the United States. Yet.. But we have someone who may be willing to help our cause." Hitler told Megatron.

"That is if you give them some 'persuasion'."

Megatron grins.

Megatron sends Starscream to Japan. He takes flight and arrives there days later. There he is greeted with hostile intention. That is until he transforms from his German fighter mode to robot form. The Japanese freak out, many run. Some begin to open fire on Starscream. He returns with gunfire, their machines were no match for his armor. Starscream takes out some MGs, a tank, and two squads. They surrendered swiftly.

Then their general appears from the ashes, stricken with complete fear of this giant. Starscream puts away his weapons and squats down to then small native. He slowly approaches. He stops and begins to slowly shake. He only asks one question to Starscream.

"What do you want from us?"


	6. Chapter 5- day of infamy part 1

(Another long awaited chapter, this is where it gets good. Sorry for the long wait, it was rewritten 5 times. I tried to get it right to the best of my ability. I decided to make it a 2-partner because of how much I wanted to put into it. Here's part one. Part two will come out soon.)

Chapter 5- day of infamy part I

It has been over a month since the Autobots have revealed themselves to the local natives. And so far, they have been treated as machines, and no less. Prime constantly ordered his bots to keep out of the native's way. Bee and hound hated the waiting. They're forced to sit on their tailpipes while Megatron is out there plotting. Ratchet had prime's back, keeping the others in order. Ironhide felt indifferent from Hound and Bee.

Bee sat idle in his vehicle mode among the rest of the military jeeps and trucks. He didn't exactly blend in. All the soldiers knew it was him. They all kept their distance from the Autobots. Ordered to keep to their jobs and avoid contact. But some refused to follow that order. Miller was an engineer on base. He took an intrest to the Autobots, and spoke to them against his captain's orders.

Miller found Bee idle in the lot of vehicles as he was checking for any that needed maintenance. Bee noticed Miller through his rear view, but neither one of them said anything. Miller kept inspecting the jeeps. He passed up Bee, then glanced behind him. He turned around and walked to the jeep on Bee's right. He popped open the hood of the jeep and acted as if he was checking the engine.

"Okay Bee, spit it out."

Miller said tightening a bolt on the jeep. Bee remained silent. Miller notices the silent treatment when he sees it. It reminded him of his son at home, which made him laugh.

"What's so funny, human?"

Bee asked in an annoyed tone. Miller just shakes his head and carries on with his work. Bee honked his horn, which startled Miller enough make him hit his head on the jeep's hood. Bee let out a chuckle.

"Ha, humans injure easily."

Miller rubbed the back of his head and closed the jeep's hood. He turned to Bee and kicked his tire. Bee liked this human, he had a certain humour only Bee enjoyed. Not many of the natives liked him so much, so he and Bee made a great pair. Bee transformed into his robot mode, which caught the eye of some of the native soldiers. Miller continued mantinence on the jeep, acting as if he didn't notice Bee.

Bee scanned the base, none of the other Autobots were to be seen. He stood up and slowly stepped over Miller and the jeep. Bee walked around, searching for the others. Moving around soldiers and vehicles, trying not to step on any of the little fleshlings. After a moment of glancing around he walked back to Miller. His head was dug into the jeep's engine.

"That's something new."

Miller said trying to reach under the jeep's engine. It was something shiney he hasn't seen on a vehicle before. Bee looked down at Miller.

"Hey, humey. Have you seen any of the others?"

"Naw, Bee. I haven't. Been working on these things all morning. And theirs something under this engine, I donno what. If I can just.."

Just as Miller was going to finish his sentence, Hound honked his horn, boarding in Miller's ears. He jumped and hit his head on Hound's hood, again. Bee and Hound laughed as Miller pushed himself back and threw his wrench at the jeep. Hound transformed and chest bump Bee.

"Ugh, dammit, Hound."

Miller shouted holding his ears.

"I could've went deaf!"

"Yeah, but you didn't."

Replied Hound as he sat down with Bee. Miller held onto his ears as he sat on the jeep next to the two young bots.

"This one ain't gonna blow it's horn either, right?"

Miller said to the two. They smiled at his joke. Bee and Hound looked around at the base.

"So, where did prime and the others go?"

Hound asked.

"Don't know, don't care."

Said Bee as he propped himself down on the ground. Hound took a knee and all three of them took in the silence. But the impatient Bumblebee didn't stay in that spot for long.

"You know what? Prime and the others aren't here. Come on, guys. We're taking a joy ride."

Said Bee transforming into his vehicle mode. Miller got up with a puzzled look.

"Frag yeah! Let's get out of here. This place bores the slag outta me. Miller, you're with me."

"Wait, when did I decide to come along?"

"Right now."

Said Hound, grabbing Miller. He transformed into his jeep mode, putting Miller into the driver's seat.

"Plus I need a driver, unlike Bee. You're my hostage for the day."

Hound said, joking with Miller.

"Autobots, roll out!"

Said Bee as the two peeled out and passed many soldiers. Everyone jumped out of the way. Bee crashed through the gates. The two bots cheered at their escape from confinement. Miller was freaking out, holding onto Hound's steering wheel without control.

"Awe, man. I've always wanted to say that."

Bee shouted as they drove away from the base and onto the dirt road.

"Freedom, baby! HAHA!"

Hound yelled driving beside Bee.

"Bee, what the hell? They gotta fix that!"

Miller shrouded from Hound's driver's seat.

"Not my problem, meat bag."

The three of them drive down the road, the two haven't left the base since they arrive a month ago. For them, it truly was freedom. The dust kicked up from under their tires and the two watched in their rear view as the base slowly shrunk and faded into the dust. Miller on the other hand wasn't so excited about this. He was going AWOL against his will.

Back on base, Soundwave watched from afar as the last of the Autobots left. He drove off base with another convoy, playing along with the natives until they were out of sight of the base. They drove into the mountains. There laid the crash site to the Ark. Soundwave managed to skip away from the convoy and got out of sight. He then transformed and took cover behind a large hill. He turned on his communicator.

"Lord Megatron, I have located prime and others. They're searching in the crash site of their ship."

(Jump to the pacific ocean)

Megatron stood on the Japanese flagship, the Nagato. Admiral Yamamoto was on the bridge. He stood in place, staring at Megatron and awaited orders from the metal behemoth.

"Copy that, Soundwave. Go back to the native's base. I shall send bombers to aid your attack. Starscream shall lead the diversion on their naval port. Shockwave and I shall intercept the Autobots and eliminate them as they'll be off balance."

"Affirmative, lord Megatron."

Soundwave transformed and drove off back to the base and awaited the que.

(Jump to Oahu)

Bee, Miller, and Hound were driving along side battleship row. Miller looked across the top of the ships at the sailors at duty. He tried to find a certain ship.

"Hound, stop. Just for a second."

Hound hit the brakes and pulled over on the side of the road. Miller placed his hand over the top of his eyes, blocking out the sun.

"Right there, the Arizona. My brother is stationed on that ship."

Miller pointed to the ship in the back of the row. Bee and Hound looked at the ship. A piece of slag, considered to them two. But the natives are in the stone age compared to their race. Miller sat there and looked hard at the ship. He became saddened.

"Oh no. Don't you dare leak coolant on me, human."

Said Bee as he slowly backed up. Miller had a flashback to the last time he saw his brother.

"I argued with my brother right before we deployed. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Hound and Bee glanced at each other through their mirrors, they can both somewhat relate to Miller.

"Hey Miller, don't beat yourself up. There is no war going on here. And plus you two aren't far away. There is always time to mend your bond."

Said Hound. Bee turned his wheel and slightly drove toward Hound, as if he was taking a good look at him.

"Shut it, Bee. I ain't all guns and violence, though it is my faverite pass time."

Bee turned his wheel around and backed himself up.

"Let's get out of here, guys. I said joyride, not park and talk."

Miller didn't really say anything. He just hopped into Hound's driver seat and held on. Hound backed out and followed Bee. They drove away from battleship row and into the city. The city was a bit calm and quiet. Women and children walking along the sidewalks while men were working in local shops and other places. Upbeat jazz music playing on the radio, Miller waved to a man as he crossed the street in front of them while at the stop sign. It was actually relaxing. The gentle him of the motors and the music had a somewhat hypnotic vibe. Miller finally let loose and enjoyed himself.

A few minutes went by and all was quiet. The three approached another stop sign. They overhear planes flying by in formation. Miller looked up to see the planes, but the sun blocked his view.

"I wasn't aware of any test flights."

Said Miller.

"Why would you? You're a grunt."

Said Bee.

"Yeah, but I work on those planes. I know their schedual."

"It's probably nothing. Maybe you forgot."

Said Hound.

"Yeah, maybe.."

After a few seconds, they hear more planes fly by. Miller looked up and he got a glimps of them.

"Wait a second.. That don't look like ours."

He said in slight fright. More of them fly by. Then in the distance they can hear gunfire. Miller jumped a bit out of his seat. The three stall in place and listen. Their senses heightened and now alert. They hear an exploasion. They peel out and turn around. They follow the planes that are all going off into the same direction. They drive against the traffic and end up on the sidewalk. Pedestrians jump out of the way and begin to run in fear.

They pull up to the end of the land and see Japanese planes shooting at battleship row. They can see many soldiers scatter on the ships. Some were already on the AA turrets and firing. Miller was in complete disbelief. He jumped off Hound and walked fast toward the row of ships. He nearly took on a sprint but Bee swiftly transformed and grabbed him.

"NOO!"

He screamed. Bee transformed and put Miller in his driver's seat. Miller tries to open the door, but Bee kept it locked. He tried to bash the window but couldn't.

"Miller, we have to go warn the others!"

"BUT THAT'S MY BROTHER OUT THERE!"

He yelled aggressively trying to open the door.

"Hound, turn around and head to base!"

Without question, Hound made a break for it. Bee turned around and gunned it. But one of the fighters gunned toward Bee and Miller, it began to fire on them. Bee was forced to take evasive maneuvers and veered onto the next street. Bee moved his mirror and watched the fighter turn around for another pass.

"Frag.."

He slammed on the gas and they flew down the street. The plane came in for another pass. Bee and Miller watched as the plane drew closer in the mirror. The plane began to fire on them. With nowhere to go, Bee swerved left and right in attempt to dodge the bullets. Miller ducked in the driver's seat as the bullets drew closer. The wizzing of the bullets whipped the air as it passed them two. Miller sat back up in the seat and looked as the plane shot by overhead.

"Why is that one taking such a liking to us?"

Miller asked.

"Well I can take a guess. No one else would be such a coward to shoot and fly away. Fight me like a bot, Scream!"

Bee shouted. Starscream flew around to take another shot at Bee.

"Ah, the scout. Only you would choose such a inferior alt mode."

Bee didn't let Starscream get to him. He needed to get out into the open if he was to fight back. He knew he had to get out of the city. In all of the distractions and noise, the natives running in terror as the Japanese fly overhead shooting at military targets. Bee turned down an alley and stopped. He opened the driver door.

"Get out. I'll draw him out and take him down."

"The hell am I suppose to do?"

"Find shelter. Make sure people are safe. Slag, Human. Go!"

Miller nods and gets out. He runs out of the alley as Bee continues to drive and exits the allley. There wasn't a soul in sight; Starscream was no where to he seen. Bee felt it was safe to transform. He turned into his robot form and pulled out his pistol, aiming in the air. He slowly walked backwards and kept his eyes to the sky. Starscream just disappeared.

What he didn't know was that Scream wasn't in the air. He was in robot form, taking cover behind a building. Bee was facing the wrong way, giving Scream the opportunity. He rushed Bee from behind. Scream grabbed the pistol and took ahold of Bee's arms. Be struggled to get free. Starscream laughed at the scout.

Bee planted his feet to the ground. He bent over, forcing Scream to lean over him. Bee pushed with his legs and shoved Scream into the side of a building. Bee lifted his legs to Scream had to hold his whole weight. It proved too much for him. Bee slipped from Screams grasp and he jabbed Scream's stomach with his elbow. Bee made a dash for his pistol. Scream aimed his arm MG and shot Bee in the back with the automatic fire. He fell to the ground, shrieking in pain.

Bee crawled toward his pistol. Scream walked to Bee and kicked him in the stomach. Bee rolled onto his back. Starscream placed his feet on Bee's legs; his claw like feet kept a good grasp. Scream held Bee's arms in place as he held his arm MG to Bee's faceplate.

"Stop your squirming, this will be over soon."

(Jump to Hound)

The jeep speeds through traffic, having countless near misses with pedestrians. He didn't stop for anything. Taking alley ways to avoid massive traffic jams and flooded streets of screaming people. Many were taking shelter in nearby buildings, others just ran for it. No one knew what was happening, the sounds of explosions and heavy gun fire masked the shouts of screaming citizens.

"Move, out of my way! Driverless jeep, coming through."

Hound shouted as he honked his horn. It frightened enough people to move. He sped up once he had a clear view of the dirt road. Hound floors the acceleration and followed the smoke trail that ultimately lead to the base. He found it in near ruins. Heavy bombing took place on the airstrip. Most of the planes were in flames. Every soldier was outside shooting at the Jap bombers. A group of soldiers were firing at oncoming Jap fire trying to cover for the few remaining US fighters that they're trying to get in the air.

Hound transformed and pulled out his Assault rifle and began to fire along side the natives. A few glanced at the towering bot for a moment. They're for once glad to see him. They kept firing at the bombers from the ground. A small group of soldiers got one of the few operational tanks moving and they pulled out and aimed toward the sky. One of the bombers came in for another pass. Hound walked out onto the airstrip and allined his sights with the plane. The plane began to fire, Hound does the same. Hound took a few small dings in his chassis, but he shot the engine. It caught to flames and began to spiral out of control.

"Take cover!"

Hound shouted as he ran toward the tank. He grabbed it and pushed it to the side and jumped on top of it as the plane crashed down and skids across the dirt. One of the soldiers, very light headed, opened the hatch of the tank. Hound was still on top. They both look at eachother, the soldier somewhat smiles. Hound knew he was trying to thank him, he took accepted the graditude and climbed off the tank.

Hound dusted some of the bullets that were still dug into his armor off and looked at the wreckage. The cockpit was clear of fire, and the pilot was trying to break the canopy open. Hound walked up to the plane and the Jap tried to hide inside his cockpit. Terrified of the Autobot, he pulled out a pistol and shot at Hound's chest through the glass conopy.

"Now that's not very nice."

He said as he opened the cockpit and pulled the pilot out. The Jap kept trying to fight his way from Hound. He placed him down and many of the US soldiers aimed their weapons. The Jap ran at the soldiers, they pulled the trigger and multiple soldiers shot him. Hound was disturbed by what he saw, but there was still a raging battle taking place. And out of nowhere a cannon struck Hound, sending a nasty punch and forcing him to the ground.

Soundwave appeared with his high caliber pistol smoking from behind the hanger. Hound crawled back and ran with his AR. Soundwave kept firing at Hound, but he took cover on the other side of the hangar. Some soldiers began firing at Soundwave, but their puny weapons did nothing. Soundwave took aim at the soldiers and fired. The pistol caused fairly large creators in the ground. It was the exploading ricochet that injured the natives. Some were dragged away while others took aim. Hound crawled around the hanger to get the drop on Soundwave.

Hound fired a single shot at Sound wave's back and ran at him with the butt of his gun. Soundwave turned and shot Hound in the chest. As he stumbled to keep balance, Soundwave rushed him. He grabbed his head where all the loose wires were hanging and pulled him closer. Soundwave slammed Hound into the wall of the hangar. Causing it to rip open and making hound fall into the hangar. Soundwave stepped in and wrapped his free hand around his neck and aiming his pistol with the other.

"The war ends today.."

(Jump to mountains)

Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide and the convoy of native soldiers gathered around the Ark. The three bots were inside their ship, searching among the wreckage. Ratchet and Ironhide searched inside the bridge. The fire was long gone, and amazingly a minimal amount of energon leaked. Ratchet approached the computer and activates it. To his shock, it still worked. The monitor appeared in air and loads the data systems. Prime walked toward the captain's seat. He reaches out and touches the back of the seat.

Prime has a flashback to the beginning of the Iacon siege. As he and this team flees for safety, they couldn't help but watch in horror as the decepticons bombard the last standing Autobot city. He imagined the screams of his brothers being slain, and the energon spilling from their bodies. It's something that haunted prime since then.

"Prime, the ship still has energon!"

Prime snapped out of his thoughts and realized what Ratchet tells him. He quickly turns around and runs to the monitor. The screen read "73% fuel". Prime and Ironhide ran through the corridors and found the utility room. They dug through the torn room and found a harvester. They both carried it to the fuel chamber which was just spared in the crash. Ratchet was already there waiting for them. He took a hold of the door and forced it to slide open. The three entered the room and turned on their headlights. They searched around the room for the fuel chambers.

Some natives entered the ship and held flashlights to aid the bots in their search. They avoided getting near the bots in fear of getting stepped on. They pointed the lights all around the room.

"Here."

Said Ironhide with his headlights pointing at the hatch. Prime and Ratchet held the harvester up and Ironhide connected it to the fuel chamber. They all stood and waited. Everyone hears a bunch of planes flying by. They thought nothing of it, figured it was test flights. Then more flew by right after. Some of them felt slightly alarmed. Two groups so close together? Two soldiers ran into the ship shouting "we're under attack!". The Autobots and natives looked back at the doorway and find two soldiers running passed the large doorway. Ratchet ran out of the room and looked at the soldiers down the corridor.

"Down here!"

Ratchet yelled. The soldiers turned around and ran back.

"We're under attack by Japanese!"

One reported. The soldiers inside the fuel room stepped out, disbelieving what they're hearing.

"Japs?" They asked.

"They're attacking the fleet stuck in port and they're bombarding the base. None of our fighters can get in the air. We have to go, now!"

Without hesitation, all the natives ran out of the ship and onto vehicles to ride back to defend their base. Leaving the Autobots stuck in the Ark.

"Wait, we're still collecting energon!"

Ratchet shouted at the convoy that is already nearly on the other side of the hill. After standing on the outside of the ship waiting for someone to turn around. After the last vehicle left his sight, Ratchet walked back into the ship.

"We're stuck here."

He said.

"Bumblebee and Hound are there aiding the natives. They'll be fine."

Said Ironhide.

"But the natives need our help, Ironhide."

Said Optimus.

"This attack came as a surprise to all of us. We need to assist them and gain their trust."

"That maybe easier said than done, Optimus."

A gritty and error voice replied from the doorway. It was Megatron. He and Shockwave were aiming their cannons at the three Autobots. The three of them were caught completely off guard. Unable to go for their weapons, they had no choice but to surrender. They threw their hands in the air. The three were angered to see their faceplates showing up.

"Megatron, I should have known.."

Said Optimus.

"Ah, you should have. The new primes are always the most unwise and foolish."

Megatron mocked. Prime was angered by his remarks. He looked at Ratchet. Ratchet double checked prime, keeping him poised. The cons walked closer to the bots.

"On your knees."

Megatron commanded. The Autobots do as he said. They aimed their cannons to their heads. Ironhide and Prime wasn't going to let this happen. It wasn't going to end like this. Against Ratchet's wish, they leaped at the two cons. Prime latched on to Megatron, and Ironhide on Shockwave. Ratchet jumped up and activated his arm saw and lunged at shockwave. Shockwave kicked Ratchet away, making him fall on his back. Shockwave lost his balance and Ironhide shoved him on the ground. Shockwave was pinned on the ground and was unable to move. Ironhide used all his limbs to subdue Shockwave.

"Ratchet, cut his head off!"

Ironhide shouted. Shockwave got his arm free and looked at Ironhide's grenade on his side. He quickly pulled it while Ironhide struggled to keep his for at bay. He overheard the ticking and looked down to his hip. He then looked to the fuel still pouring into the harvester.

"Oh slag..."

(TO BE CONTINUED)

(Just a P.S.: if you like dark and thrilling stories, check out my other fanfic. Lyoko: the 8 days. You may want to read a summary of the show if you haven't heard of code lyoko. But to my loyal readers, thank you for the patience and your time to read my story. We are only at the beginning of a long and exciting journey. You guys give me the motivation to push on with this story. And as always, thanks for reading!)


End file.
